A common procedure for handling pain associated with intervertebral discs that have become degenerated due to various factors such as trauma or aging is the use of intervertebral fusion devices for fusing one or more adjacent vertebral bodies. Generally, to fuse the adjacent vertebral bodies, the intervertebral disc is first partially or fully removed. An intervertebral fusion device is then typically inserted between neighboring vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and restore spinal stability, thereby facilitating an intervertebral fusion.
There are a number of known conventional fusion devices and methodologies in the art for accomplishing the intervertebral fusion. These include screw and rod arrangements, solid bone implants, and fusion devices which include a cage or other implant mechanism which, typically, is packed with bone and/or bone growth inducing substances. These devices are implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies in order to fuse the vertebral bodies together, alleviating the associated pain.
However, there are drawbacks associated with the known conventional fusion devices and methodologies. For example, present methods for installing a conventional fusion device often require that the adjacent vertebral bodies be distracted to restore a diseased disc space to its normal or healthy height prior to implantation of the fusion device. In order to maintain this height once the fusion device is inserted, the fusion device is usually dimensioned larger in height than the initial distraction height. This difference in height can make it difficult for a surgeon to install the fusion device in the distracted intervertebral space.
Further, lordosis refers to a curvature of the spine, and in particular a curvature that is posteriorly concave. In certain patients, this curvature may, for example, be larger than desired. Traditional vertebral fusion procedures and devices do not adequately account for this curvature. As such, traditional devices do not properly align with adjacent vertebral bodies. To ensure proper fit of traditional devices, bone may be removed from the vertebral bodies, increasing procedure and healing time.
As such, there exists a need for a fusion device capable of being installed inside an intervertebral disc space at a minimum distraction height and for a fusion device that can maintain a normal distance between adjacent vertebral bodies when implanted.